The invention relates to an apparatus for dressing a slaughtered bird.
In order to give slaughtered birds an attractive appearance they are "dressed", this means positioned in a special way and packed. This includes bringing the legs in a special position particularly close to the body of the bird. In a known method, the legs are tied up against the body of the bird or against each other.
Dutch patent application 80.03784 describes an apparatus in which the legs are forced through the peritoneum of the bird, thus obtaining the desired dressed condition of the bird.